Songs and Crossovers Extreme!
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: Avatar, 39 Clues, Invader Zim, Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. I have kidnapped them and the only way they'll ever go back to 'normal' is to take song requests! R&R, read author's note at the beinning. But IZ will probably be prominant...


**(A/n) I have no idea what came over me! Request a song for the characters to sing to each other! Any Percy Jackson, Invader Zim, Avatar the last Air bender, 39 Clues or Kane Chronicles character is allowed! So intro. Also my OCs: Nyx, Kat, Kota, Dab, Sam, Sammi, Fie or ME(wwB) can sing any song you desire! I don't own anything except my OCs and here's my intro. Enjoy chicos and chicas! **

Nyx stepped out. "Oh great ANOTHER stage!" The whole Invader Zim cast, even the Skool kids stepped out behind her. The OCs from the Invader Zim dimension strode out from the red, plush curtain.

"Not you people!" Sammi Cahill screamed. The whole 39 Clues gang followed her, including her sister Fie.

"Where are we?" Leo wondered aloud, walking out from behind the stage with the rest of the cast hot on his heels, even the gods.

"Is this a punishment of some sort?" Toph looked around the wooden stage with unseeing eyes, with the Gaang behind her and the whole cast.

"What is this place?" Sadie took the ear-buds out and smacked her gum. The entire cast of the Kane Chronicles came out behind the British girl.

"This is not punishment. But yes Nyxie it IS a stage. Does that answer you Leo and Sadie?" wwB asked, looking at her captives. "Are we really THAT bad, Sammi?"

"Yes now why the hell are we here wwB?" The fiery haired girl snarled.

"This," The author gestured. "Is a place where readers can ask you all to sing any song they like. And my good friend Punkergal will add the anonymous reviews/requests as hers but give them credit. That violates no rules correct?" The girl smirked. "Thanks Punkergal. Lifesaver! So just for you, we'll do a demo to how we're going to do this thing." The brown-haired author pulled out a computer. "I will search a song for it's lyrics and have the person sing it. Got it? Here's an example. Hm... Zim!"

"Eh?" The green skinned Irken turned his head to face the authoress. His ruby eyes glinted.

"You have to sing... I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace to... Nyx." The girl turned to the audience. "Now those of you who have read 'Onyx's Story' will know the relationship between the two."

"Must I...?" Zim stretched out his two-word sentence. His gloved hands clenched onto his pink tunic as his antennae twitched.

"Everyone has to do it or they'll have to kiss someone they hate."

"Fine!" Zim cleared his throat and began singing.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_

_**I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me,**_

_**do you know?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

_**You love me**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

The music stopped and Nyx went over to her fellow Irken. She raised a fist and punched him.

"Ha! How'd that feel, _bro_?" She said the abbreviation 'bro' almost insultingly.

"Painful!" He yelled from a curled up position.

"Good!" She stormed away.

"Well..." wwB trailed off. "That went better than expected! So send 'em in! Punkergal do not forget!"

All the assembled casts looked nervously out to the audience. They looked absolutely terrified and nothing could be done; they were in the hands of wwB, a mad authoress. Nothing could help them now.

**(A/n) MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm an evil person. This should be fun to type. The schedule might be off because of school but that's to be expected. Review and send 'em in! **


End file.
